Cuando te necesite
by Paola Nara
Summary: Bra y Goten llevaban casi dos años saliendo, todo iba de maravilla, pero un día el joven Son se marchó sin dar explicación alguna dejando a la pequeña Breifs con muchas dudas pero sobre todo, un corazón roto. ¿Qué pasaría si después de un tiempo el vuelve? ¿Ambos seguirás sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Volverán a intentarlo? Pd. Perdón por la falla:( ya esta corregido! Pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

Bra Breifs era una chica de tan solo 19 años, bonita, adinerada, tenía todo o que quería excepto al gran amor de su vida, Son Goten, ya habían pasado 2 años de su inexplicable partida y ella aún se seguía preguntando el ¿porqué?, jamás entendió porque, siempre le había entregado todo su amor y lo había amado como jamás imaginó, era muy joven para saber el significado del amor, pero ella sabía que el era con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida.

Trató de buscarlo por todas partes, pero jamás contestó un mensaje, una llamada y nadie sabía a donde había ido, su familia nunca le quizo decir su paradero, diciéndole cualquier excusa, el primer año se sintió devastada, pensó hasta en suicidarse, el segundo sentía como su corazón y su vida se iban perdiendo, no confiaba en nadie, aquella niña dulce y bondadosa se había ido por completo, la mirada de Bra se volvió igual de indiferente y profunda que la de su padre, su orgullo había aumentado considerablemente, ella ya no tenía amigas, se sentía tan sola, solo contaba con Trunks quien había sido el pilar en su vida, cualquier problema que ella tuviera el siempre estuvo ahí ayudándola realmente en las buenas y en las malas.

Aquel sábado por la mañana se cumplirían ya dos meses desde la partida de su amado, pero también era día de limpieza total en su cuarto, tenía que remodelar, hacerle algo a aquella habitación, saco todo lo que había guardado en el armario durante esos años, era momento de deshacerse de todo y cerrar un capítulo de su pasado, estaba decidido tenía que olvidar a Son Goten.

Habían tres cajas, abrió la primera caja y una lagrima escapo por su mejilla hasta caer en una fotografía, no había visto lo feliz que era desde hace mucho tiempo, ella no pudo más, rompió en llanto al recordar aquel día

*Flash Back*

-Mi amor, te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo el joven Son

-Vamos Goten ya puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos?- Pregunto Bra

-Prométeme algo-

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo la chica

-Que me amarás siempre- Dijo él en un tono triste

-Goten, sabes que yo te amaré siempre no necesito prometerte nada porque yo sé que lo haré, te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte- Dijo una confida peliazul

Goten quito aquella venda que cubrían los ojos azules de su amada y al abrilos se dio cuenta que estaban al aire libre, cerca de la montaña paoz, Goten había preparado una cena romántica para festejar el cumpleaños numero 16 de su novia.

-Mi pequeña te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites- Dijo Goten y beso la frente de la joven

Bra rápidamente saco su celular y se dispuso a tomar una foto, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su amado

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Porqué Goten? Porque?- Decía Bra inundada en llanto- Yo te amaba

La puerta del cuarto de la joven se abrió y entró un joven alto y de ojos azules que al ver a su hermanita llorando se albalanzo sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Aún lo extrañas?- Pregunto el

-No lo sé, cada día lo pienso, creí que pasando el tiempo me olvidaría de él pero no es así, Trunks ayúdame a salir adelante por favor, ya no puedo con esto- Dijo la pequeña Breifs

-Tranquila princesa yo te ayudaré- Dijo su hermano al mismo tiempo que abrazaba más fuerte a su hermana.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?, de chocolate tonta, tu favorito

-Tu siempre sabes como hacerme feliz- Sonrió débilmente- Te quiero Trunks

Los hermanos Breifs se dirigieron a un parque que estaba cerca de la corporación cápsula donde se ponía un señor que vendía unos ricos helado, Bra se sentó en una banca que tenía vista para la calle, mientras su hermano compraba sus helados.

La joven miraba a una feliz pareja que paseaba por ahí, tenían un pequeño y hermoso bebé que apenas aprendía a caminar, aquella escena la lleno de una inmensa ternura y la hizo sonreír ante ese ocurrente bebé que hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie unos cuantos segundos.

De repente algo la hizo voltear a su derecha, sentía la mirada de alguien, entre esa fila de autos que estaban esperando a que cambiara el semáforo pudo ver que alguien la estaba observando desde un taxi.

Esos ojos, aquellos ojos negros y brillantes no podían ser de nadie más, Bra sabía que los conocía, se había visto en ellos muchísimas veces, no podía estar equivocada, ese era su amado, ese era Goten.!

-Go… Goten!?- Se pregunto a si misma

-Ten Bra, aquí esta tu helado, doble de chocolate, como a ti te gustan, ¿a quién estas buscando? Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma Bra, estas muy pálida- Dijo algo asustado su hermano

El semáforo cambio a verde y aquel taxi se marcho, sin que Bra le quitara la vista de encima, el aquel Son que le hizo tanto daño, había regresado!.

-Trunks! Aquel ese del taxi era Goten!- Dijo una exaltada Bra

-Bra, no creo que sea él, hoy has estado mucho tiempo pensando en él, quizás solo lo confundiste, no puede ser el, te lo aseguro que no, tu tranquila- Le entregó el helado a Bra

Quizás Trunks tenía razón, pero el corazón de Bra no se equivocaba, no podía confundirse sabia bien a quien había visto, quería correr y alcanzar aquel taxi, quería besarlo, pero aunque fuera así y estuvieran de frente los recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente de la joven todas esas lagrimas incluso aquel intento de suicidio, no, Bra tienes que ser fuerte, se decía para ella misma.

-Tienes razón Trunks, talvez ya me este volviendo loca- Dejo soltar una breve risita

Era de noche y Bra estaba a punto de dormir, pero era inútil, esa mirada, no podía dejar de pensar que Goten estaba de vuelta, tenía que averiguar todo, necesitaba explicaciones, aún tenía muchas dudas, pero de una u otra manera se sentía tan feliz de que aquel joven estuviera de vuelta en la cuidad, aunque tenía miedo de que se equivocará y su hermano tuviera razón, había la posibilidad de que su mente la haya engañando y aquel chico ni fuese Goten.

Era lunes por la mañana Bra tenía que ir al colegio, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, se pusol unos jeans, un tenis negros, y una blusa que dejaba ver su abdomen de color azul marino, recogió su cabello en una cola alta y le amarró un listón.

Bajó las escaleras rápido sin ser vista por nadie, tomó una manzana de la cocina, se despidió de su madre y su padre y se fue rumbo a la escuela.

Se puso sus audífonos y eligió una canción al azar, siguió caminando y de repente sintió esa misma sensación que sintió aquel día en el parque, donde creyó ver a Goten, desvió su mirada a otro lado y no prestó atención siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela.

Justo a tiempo, dejo unas cuantas cosas en su casillero y se fue directo a clases, se sentó en la esquina, después de que Goten se había ido hace dos años su grupo de amigos había reducido demasiado hasta solo quedar con Ubb y Marron, incluso tuvo peleas con Pan, aunque la extrañara demasiado sabía que ella era la culpable de su distanciamiento y que tarde o temprano ella se iba a arrepentir, pero no era momento para pensar cosas tristes, apenas y había superado la última pelea con la Son como para recordarla de nuevo.

-Bra, buenos días! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- Preguntó un moreno que se sentó atrás de Bra

-Hola Ubb, fue normal tu sabes como me pongo al recordar esas fechas, siempre los 17 me pongo triste- Dijo la Breifs con tristeza- ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Bien, mi familia y yo fuimos de paseo y llevamos a Marron, íbamos a llamarte, pero Trunks dijo que era mejor no molestarte

-Sí de todos modos gracias creo que fue lo mejor- Dijo antes de que Marron entrara seguida del profesor

Era la primera clase y era demasiada aburrida, nadie estaba poniendo atención, Bra miraba a la ventana que daba a la calle, miraba como algunos estudiantes apenas entraban a la escuela y a lo lejos pudo ver un taxi del cual se bajaba un joven de cabello negro y una sudadera roja, el corazón de Bra se aceleró demasiado, aunque aquel joven llevaba puesto el gorro de la sudadera y lentes obscuros su mente la atormentaba creyendo de que era Goten.

-Señorita Breifs, puede conestar mi pregunta- Interrumpió el profesor

-Eh? ¿Cuál pregunta?- Dijo Bra tratando de entender lo que el profesor le decía, ante dicha respuesta todos sus compañeros soltaron uno que otro insulto ante la peliazul.

-Señorita acabo de preguntar el siglo en el cual inicio y termino la edad media, sabe la respuesta?- Afirmo el profesor

-Eh si comenzó en el siglo V y terminó en el XV

-Muy bien pero Bra, le pido que ya no se distraiga en mi clase no quiero que eso afecte en sus buenas notas-

-No se preocupe profesor no volverá a pasar

-Bueno jóvenes mi clase a terminado, quiero que investiguen sobre el feudalismo, quiero que tengan mucha información ya que mañana haré un pequeño examen sobre eso.

Los alumnos salieron de aquel salón tuvieron aquella clase por dos horas seguidas así que ya era tiempo de ir a desayunar.

-Ubb porque no desayunamos en el patio?- Pregunto Marron

-A mi me parece bien- Respondió Bra

-Esta bien vamos- Concluyó el moreno

-Adelántense chicos tengo que dejar esto en el casillero e ir por mi teléfono los veo allá!- Dijo Bra antes de empezar a caminar por un largo pasillo

Al fin se encontraba enfrente de su casillero, intentó poner la combinación pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando miró que alguien más la había puesto.

Abrió s casillero, creyó que alguien le había jugado una broma o incluso le habían robado algo, pero fue todo lo contrario, aquel intruso había ordenado todas sus cosas y había dejado una papel doblado color azul, Bra lo tomó y lo desdoblo

"Mas azul que el cielo y más bello que el mar"

-G

No tenía ninguna duda, aquella carta no podía ser de nadie más que de él, esa frase, esa letra, esa G lo demostraban, nadie más sabía aquella frase, nadie sabía sobre aquello solo ella y Goten

*Flash Back*

-Te amo Goten- Dijo Bra abrazando a su novio

-Mi princesa, te amo, a ti a tu sonrisa pero a tus ojos, esos ojos que me enamoran y me hacen temblar cada vez que me miran- Dijo Goten besando la frente de la Breifs

-Mis ojos? Pero son normales!- Afirmó ella

-¿Normales? Jajaja por dios mi amor tus ojos son mas azules que el cielo, pero más bellos que el mar- Dijo antes de unir su amor con un apasionado beso

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Go… Goten, haz vuelto- Dijo Bra abrazando aquella pequeña carta mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla- Sabía que eras tú

Bra tenía que contarle sobre aquella carta a Marron y a Ubb, sentía mil emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía mucha felicidad al saber que el estaba bien, pero recordaba todas esas noches tan dolorosas en las que sufrió por su partida y la ponían melancólica, salió directo hasta el patio, ahí estaban sus dos amigos, sentados en el pasto, la joven Breifs se acercó y se sentó delante de ellos, pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada confusa, nadie hablaba los tres tenían algunas dudas.

-No saben lo que me acaba de pasar- Dijo finalmente Bra

-Bra necesitamos decirte algo- Dijo Ubb

-Es mejor que te lo digamos ahora, de todos modos te vas a enterar, mira lo que pasa es que…

-Hola, veo que aún siguen siendo amigos- Dijo un joven con una voz fría

Los tres jóvenes voltearon en dirección y ahí fue cuando el corazón de Bra se aceleró más que nunca, su sangre se fue directo a su cabeza sus ojos se inundaron de largimas de un momento a otro, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía pero, jamás se había sentido así, quería correr y abrazarlo, y una parte de ella quería abofetearlo, era el, era su Goten…

-Goten?- Preguntó Bra

-Valla, veo que aún me recuerdas Bura Breifs, creí que a este momento deberías odiarme- Dijo Goten en un tono arrogante

-Vete de aquí Goten, no quiero que vengas a ilusionar Bra- menciono Ubb

-Por favor Ubb Bra ya es parte de mi pasado y yo del suyo verdad Breifs?-

Goten dijo aquella frase tan fuerte que sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazitos aun no se explicaba nada, si Goten ya no quería saber de ella ¿Por qué le dejo aquella nota en su casillero? ¿Por qué viene a avergonzarla y hacerla sentir mal? Bra lo fulminó con la mirada, lo miró a los ojos directamente, aquellos ojos negros no eran los de su Goten, aquellos ojos negros estaban llenos de dolor, de enojo, de algo que no era el Goten que Bra conocía.


	2. Puedo vivir sin ti

Goten dijo aquella frase tan fuerte que sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazitos aun no se explicaba nada, si Goten ya no quería saber de ella ¿Por qué le dejo aquella nota en su casillero? ¿Por qué viene a avergonzarla y hacerla sentir mal? Bra lo fulminó con la mirada, lo miró a los ojos directamente, aquellos ojos negros no eran los de su Goten, aquellos ojos negros estaban llenos de dolor, de enojo, de algo que no era el Goten que Bra conocía.

En efecto aquella mirada llena de rencor dolor y sufrimiento no eran de aquel Goten del que Bra se había enamorado, Bra se había sentido devastada con aquella frase pero no quería que Goten se diese cuenta de su sufrimiento, así que lo mejor para ella fue irse de aquel lugar, con la frente en alto y el orgullo que la caracterizaba a ella y su familia.  
"Son Goten ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? Tu no eres así, tu eres aún el amor de mi vida, ese definitivamente no es mi Goten" Pensaba Bra.  
Los días se hacían aún más largos y las ausencias de Bra en clases empezaban a aumentar, cada vez era más común ver el asiento de la joven vacío. No era por que no entendiera o porque no quisiera asistir a clases, le molestaba demasiado tener a ese Goten cerca, su actitud arrogante y su ego hasta el cielo lo hacían merecedor de insultos, aunque el hacia caso nulo nadie lo soportaba era una persona realmente con la sangre pesada.  
Era lunes por la mañana, Bra tenía unas inmensas ojeras y una horrible jaqueca, su aspecto había cambiado ya no era aquella chica que se miraba bien por las mañanas su aspecto era descuidado y algo parecido al de un vago, arrastraba la mochila por aquellos largos y solitarios pasillos en busca de su casillero y con la esperanza de no toparse a nadie y que aquel día fuese rápido y sin ningún contratiempo, quería irse lo más rápido posible a su casa.  
Abrió su casillero, mientras que sentía que alguien la miraba, tomó sus cosas y se marcho rápidamente de ahí, busco su salón y sentía esa mirada encima de ella. Empezó a apresurar el paso, su acompañante decidió seguirla aún más, el corazón de Bra se aceleró, sabía que no corría ningún peligro pues ella estaba en la escuela lo peor que le podría pasar sería toparse con el joven Son.  
En efecto aquella corazonada le advertía que el que fuera el amor de su vida estaba más cerca de lo que debía, sabía que aún lo amaba aquellos dos duros y fríos años no había contenido en saber que había pasado con el sin embargo no quería saber más de él, por más que lo amara ella era orgullosa y nadie absolutamente nadie la había dañado como aquel joven.  
Se sumergió en sus profundos pensamientos dejando atrás aquel joven que lo seguía, cuando menos acordó ya estaban frente a frente, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello, ese era su Goten, su corazón se detuvo sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió para sus adentros, quiso evadirlo y seguir caminando, pero aquel chico le obstruía el paso, Bra estaba empezando a cansarse, ya quería irse de aquel lugar, no quería hablar más con aquel chico, sus brazos tomaban su rostro, mientras que ella dirigía la mirada a otro lado, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla,  
-Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Goten? Yo te amaba- Dijo Bra  
-Eso quiere decir que ya no me amas?- Preguntó el Son  
-Goten, yo…- Goten no aguantaba más las ganas de tomar a aquella chica y besarla, era realmente la mujer de su vida y lo sería por siempre, ella fue a la primera a la que había amado y quería que ella fuese la única.  
Goten tomo a Bra por sus mejillas se acercó a ella cada vez más, sintió su respiración agitada al igual que la suya, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, sus latidos aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que por fin aquellos labios que habían estado separados tanto tiempo se habían unido de nuevo, aquel beso fue como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, aquel labio era tierno, dulce, lleno de sentimientos y emociones, era d aquellos besos en los que se les dice te extraño, sin necesidad de palabras, los recuerdos de Bra invadieron su cabeza, el beso se había vuelto largo ninguno de los dos quería terminar, Bra fue la primera que se apartó, creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.  
-Lo siento Bra, yo… Te extrañé pero no debí besarte, lo siento- Dijo Goten en un tono frío  
-Goten, me acabas de demostrar que aún me amas, pero yo…-  
-Bra, es mejor que lo nuestro terminé, me fui por alguna razón y la verdad no quiero hacerte sufrir más, quizás con el tiempo las cosas se arreglen y se de algo, pero no quiero que tu vivas engañada, no quiero que sufras-  
-No te imaginas, lo que sufrí Son Goten, todas esas noches en las que desesperadamente deseaba que regresaras, pero ahora que estas aquí, yo no sé que pensar, discúlpame tú a mi, yo no puedo perdonarte, por más que aún te ame tu te fuiste, me dejaste y me abandonaste y sabes una cosa, tu te alejaste cuando más te necesite y ahora que se que estas bien, lo mejor será olvidarme de ti.  
-Bra tienes que escucharme, por favor, tienes que saber mi razón por la cual me alejé, solo dame unos minutos y te explicaré todo ¿Sabes yo también sufrí!  
-No Goten, ahora ya es tarde, aquellos 24 meses que pasé sin ti fueron los peores, te amo, pero sabes una cosa? Puedo vivir sin ti…


	3. Secretos

Las palabras "yo también sufrí sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Bra, estaba confundida, necesitaba explicaciones, no entendía porque Goten la había besado y de repente la había alejado de él.

-Goten no entiendo, ¿sufriste tú?- La chica río sarcásticamente

-Bra, entiende, no me fui porque no te amara, fue una época difícil, sé que si te digo el porque te decepcionarás de mi y yo, me odiaría a mi mismo, pero entiende, esos últimos dos años lo único que quería era que me abrazaras te necesite todos y cada uno de los días que no estabas a mi lado, sé que cuando regresé me porte como todo un patán pero escucharte decir que puedes vivir sin mi es duro, porque yo sin ti ya no puedo más- Dijo sollozando

-No me explico el por que te fuiste- Dijo Bra llorando

-Tiene su explicación pequeña, sé que peleaste con Pan por mi culpa, ella te extraña tanto como yo a ti, no te pido que me perdones de un día a otro, se que es imposible, no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a hacer igual que eran antes, yo quiero estar a tu lado, pero no sé si lo nuestro vaya a funcionar tal y así, se que estas herida y creme que lo siento tanto, soy un idiota y merezco tu odio y más, pero Pan no, te agradecería que hablaras con ella y arreglarás las cosas con ella, no sabes lo mal que la esta pasando- Pronunció él.

-No lo sé Goten, ha pasado tanto…-

-Por favor, es lo único que te voy a pedir, no quiero ver sufrir más a mi sobrina, todo lo que hizo fue protegerme a mi-

-Y a mi quién me cuidaba Goten?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Tú eres más fuerte que yo, siempre lo has sido Bra-

-Solo necesitaba que me abrazarás, no sabes lo mal que la pasé sin ti, todas esas noches en el hospital, y tu no estabas ahí, solo quería que me cuidarás y te fuiste-

-Bra espera, ¿qué? ¿hospital? No entiendo, yo me fui por mi cuenta creí que era la mejor, tu no merecías un novio como el que era yo, más bien yo no te merecía, cuando estaba lejos de ti te imaginaba con otros hombres, quizás habías encontrado a alguien y me habías olvidado, la idea me hacía llorar cada vez que la pensaba, pero creía que al menos uno de los dos estaría feliz-

-Así es Goten en el hospital y como te das cuenta después de ti no hubo nadie- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Pero aún sigo sin entender-

-No me hagas hablar de esto ahora- dijo dejando caer largimas al piso, Goten se dio cuenta de la escena y levanto su mentón suavemente

-Ambos tenemos secretos Bra, te diré por que me fui, pero dame tiempo, yo esperaré lo que se necesario para saber que te ha pasado pequeña, no quiero que me perdones aquí y ahora, quiero que me des una oportunidad de entrar en tu vida, solo pido eso Bra, perdón por haber sido grosero contigo Bra, lamento haberte hecho llorar, si te sirve de consuelo yo lloré día y noche por no estar junto a ti-

-Eres un mentiroso Goten-

-Mentiroso?-

-No creo que hayas llorando- Dijo provocando una risa, ambos tenían los ojos llorosos y se miraban con ternura, no sabían que más decir solo se dispusieron a abrazarse tiernamente.

-Tengo que irme Bra, es hora de ir a clases- Dijo Goten apartándose un poco sin perder el contacto visual

-Si creo que lo mejor es ir a nuestras clases- dijo con una débil sonrisa

-Te veo más tarde? -

-Sí- Dijo finalmente Bra. Algo dentro de ellos había cambiado, una luz en un cuarto obscuro se iluminó al fin aquella sequía tendría una tormenta, no estaban seguros de lo que pasaría, pero ambos estaban seguros de que aún había algo que los volvía locos por dentro.

Las clases habían pasado con normalidad, la tensión entre Goten y Bra por fin había desaparecido, claro que ambos tenían un montón de dudas, pero todas y cada una de ellas se irían aclarando poco a poco.

La jornada escolar había llegado a su fin Goten esperó a Bra en la puerta el salón de clases, realmente la amaba y ya no quería tener más secretos con ella, solo que no estaba seguro de que a pesar de todo ella lo perdonara y entendiera sus razones.

-Hola de nuevo- Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola Son-

-¿Tienes tiempo?- Preguntó él

-Sí claro ¿por qué?-

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar- el joven la tomó de la mano y salieron rápidamente de la escuela, tomaron un taxi en la esquina y Goten dio instrucciones al chofer. El señor condujo por unos 10 minutos y se estacionó en una florería

-Espera aquí, en seguida vuelvo- Dijo Goten bajándose del taxi, pasaron 3 minutos y el regreso con un ramo de rosas

-No me digas que son para tu novia

-No Bra nada de eso, al cementerio por favor- Indicó el chico

-¿Al cementerio?-

-Así es Bra, no hagas más preguntas, allá te explico todo-


End file.
